Sammy et les clowns
by Danaefilla
Summary: Sammy sait ce qu'il se cache de l'autre côté des ténèbres mais ce n'est pas sa plus grande phobie. Il a juste en horreur les clowns. One-shot


La peur des clowns

D'un tour de tête le jeune garçon de 11 ans regardait derrière la fenêtre, il espérait qu'aucun élément ne viendrait perturber sa soirée.

Le clic du four à micro-ondes lui indiquait que ce qu'il avait mis à chauffer quelques minutes auparavant venait de finir de chauffer.

Dean s'y dirigea et versa le contenu dans un petit saladier, il rajouta un peu de sel dessus et prit la télécommande de la télé qui se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine.

Mais avant de pouvoir regarder tranquillement le film qu'il avait projeté de voir, il alla dans la chambre qui se trouvait juste à côté de cette pièce là vérifier que son petit frère dormait tranquillement.

La porte entrouverte et Sam dormait à poings fermés, il referma délicatement en silence et se dirigea avec hâte vers le canapé du salon.

La télécommande dans une main et il commença par zapper les chaines qui ne l'intéressaient pas pour tomber sur ce qui l'intéressait le plus.

Les premières images du film commençaient à défiler doucement et la première partie était la plus longue aux yeux du plus vieux des deux frères mais il voulait le voir depuis longtemps et sachant que le lendemain n'était pas un jour d'école il s'en voyait ravi.

De plus en plus les images commençaient à devenir de plus en plus horrible mais cela ne dépassait pas la réalité. Avec son père ils n'avaient jamais eu à traquer de clown tueur d'enfant.

La porte de la chambre où Sam dormait commençait à s'ouvrir dans le plus grand des silences et c'est un petit Winchester âgé de 6 ans qui s'aventurait à pas de loup jusque dans le salon où se trouvait son frère. Dean semblait comme par captivé par les images et Sam qui ne voyait encore rien mais entendait les paroles avait dans l'idée de se joindre a son frère pour le regarder.

Sam s'était mis juste devant Dean et il lui avait touché le bras ce qui fit sursauter le plus vieux des deux frères.

- Sammy mais ça va pas la tête réprima Dean.

Le petit Sam semblait comme malheureux que son frère qu'il vénérait et adorait temps hausse le son de sa voix devant lui.

- Chui désolé Dean, voulait pas te faire peur.

Sam commençait à avoir les yeux qui picotaient de larmes, Dean s'excusa de ce qu'il avait fait à son frère.

- Désolé Sam, voulait pas te faire peur.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda innocemment le plus jeune.

- Et bien un film d'horreur mais tu devrais aller te recoucher, ce film n'est pas pour toi.

- Pas envie de me recoucher, aie fait un cauchemar.

Dean céda aux caprices de son cadet et lui fit signe de s'installer auprès de lui. Le petit Sam fut très content de s'installer ici et ne pas avoir à se recoucher. Leur père n'aurait pas subit les exigences du petit dernier et l'aurait renvoyé au lit directement.

Mais Dean n'était pas leur père, c'était un gamin de 11 ans qui prenait soin de son petit frère.

Sam commença à prendre une poignée de pop-corn et s'était bien calé sur le canapé du salon du père Jim.

Sammy commençait ses commentaires sur le film que Dean avait prévu de voir seul, l'ainé bouillait intérieurement, il savait très bien que quand Sammy l'avait rejoint, il ne serait jamais tranquille et les deux heures suivantes risquaient d'êtres très longues.

Le film commençait à devenir de plus en plus angoissant au fur et à mesure et Dean le savait très bien pour l'avoir une première fois il y a bien deux ans.

La scène suivante en était parfaitement l'exemple mais il voulait montrer à Sammy ce qui en retournait de vouloir regarder un film d'horreur quand on a 6 ans.

Le groupe d'enfant s'avançait au fur et a mesure le long d'un couloir où s'entremêlaient plusieurs tuyaux on voyait un peu plus loin comme une lumière blanche qui s'avançait plus rapidement qu'on l'aurait vu. Ils étaient à présent au centre de ce long couloir où les tuyaux s'arrêtaient, un long brouillard commençait à les entourer et au moment où les enfants ne s'y attendaient pas, il surgit tel une créature de la nuit.

Ce qui fit sursauter Sam du haut de ses 6 ans. Le petit garçon se cachait les yeux mais il l'avait remarqué une seule et unique fois.

Ce clown était l'être le plus démoniaque qui lui était donné de voir. Dean quand à lui regardait contrairement à son frère sans se cacher les yeux.

Sam descendit du canapé et décida de se recoucher ne voulant pas attendre la fin du film.

Il était pour lui difficile de se recoucher après ce qu'il venait de voir, son frère ne serait pas avec lui encore une fois quand il viendrait à se recoucher.

- Dean tu viens te coucher demanda la petite voix fluette de Sam.

Le plus grand des deux riait sous cap quand il avait entendu ce que Sam lui demandait. Finalement il éteignit le poste de télévision et décida lui aussi de venir se coucher comme pour se plier aux exigences de son frère.

Mais il savait très bien que le plus petit des deux ne pourrait pas dormir tant que Dean ne serait pas avec lui dans la même chambre.

L'ainé se coucha et Sam sut qu'il aurait pu venir se faufiler dans le même lit, c'Est-ce qu'il fit à l'instant même où Dean semblait s'être endormit. Il lui laissa le plus de place possible et tous les deux s'endormirent.

Maintenant, il en était sur Sam éviterait tout commentaire sur les films que tous les deux regarderaient à présent et les clowns il les éviteraient à l'avenir.

FIN


End file.
